


Cherry Blossom Time

by alexcat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel meets Jack in Washington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossom Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a challenge, a photo of a wooden bridge with cherry trees blooming all around.

Daniel Jackson paused as he came to the bridge. He hadn’t expected Jack to choose somewhere so beautiful but this _was_ springtime in Washington, wasn’t it? 

Unexpected tears burned Daniel’s eyes when Jack approached. “I – I miss her every single day.” 

Jack closed his eyes and nodded. “Me too. I was afraid you wouldn’t come.”

“How could I not?” 

“I turned my back on you for her.” Jack didn’t mince words. 

“I never begrudged that.” 

“You’re a better man than I am. I wanted to ask you to stay. I won’t lose you again.”

“You never lost me at all.”


End file.
